


Tipping the scales

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Looking back on it later, Buffy could never really figure out what had tipped the scales.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Tipping the scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



> When I saw that there was someone requesting Buffy/Faith for the All the Nice Things Exchange, I knew I wanted to write a treat even though it wasn't my assignment. In terms of which freeform this one has, I'd say somewhere in between tenderness and sex. I hope you enjoy!

Looking back on it later, Buffy could never really figure out what had tipped the scales. She didn’t know what made that particular argument so heated that it had escalated so dramatically. And not in the usual way between her and Faith, they hadn’t ended up throwing punches along with the insults. No one had ended up bleeding or in the hospital. Not this time.

This time, when Faith started up on her old favourites, calling Buffy uptight, telling her she needed to cut loose and so on and so on, Buffy had just leaned in real close. Normally this would be an intimidation tactic, but she knew it wouldn’t work on Faith. Hell, her small stature ensured that it hardly worked on anyone who wasn’t aware of her slayer-ness, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that Buffy was paying more attention to Faith than she had in years, and she was _fascinated_. Buffy had always been a little unnerved by Faith’s blatant sexuality, never quite knew where to look when she’d tried to coax her into talking about her sex life, or lack thereof. But now? Now she knew exactly where to look.

Buffy stared at Faith’s mouth, wondering what sort of marks it would leave on her skin. She wondered if Faith was a biter and if she always needed to be on top. She wondered what it would be like to have the taste of Faith on her lips as she went on patrol. She wondered what it would be like to have Faith completely at her mercy.

Buffy took a step closer to her and watched Faith’s eyes widen slightly in surprise.

“B?”

“Hmm?” Buffy said absently, bringing a hand up to gently trace the curve of Faith’s bottom lip. She grinned when Faith’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Buffy, what are you—”

Buffy halted her speech with a finger to her lips, shaking her head slowly at her bewildered expression.

“No more talking.”

Buffy reached her hand up to tangle in Faith’s hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Buffy tried to put all that she was feeling in that kiss. All that she’d ever wanted to say, all that she knew she’d never say.

Buffy was surprised at how passive Faith was being, she’d always pictured her as a more aggressive, well, everything. And she’s assumed that when it came to kissing, Faith would always fight her for dominance. But it was like she was allowing Buffy to kiss her but was being careful not to take the lead. Buffy pulled back and looked at her, confused and not a little embarrassed.

“Faith?”

Faith didn’t open her eyes and Buffy brought her hand up to gently clean away her smudged lipstick.

“Faith, I’m sorry—”

Faith’s eyes snapped open, a look of near panic crossing her face.

“You don’t have to apologise, B!” Faith said, sounding almost shocked. “Not to me.”

Buffy stepped back from her, shrugging awkwardly.

“I just thought that maybe you didn’t want—”

Faith laughed loudly, sounding absolutely delighted. Buffy glared at her, hurt.

“It’s not funny, Faith.”

“On the contrary, B,” Faith said, still grinning widely. “It’s hilarious.”

She hooked a finger into Buffy’s jeans and pulled her close again.

“You thought I didn’t want you?” Faith asked and Buffy shrugged, looking away again. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, B.”

“Huh?” Buffy said stupidly.

Faith shook her head in admonishment before she threaded her fingers through Buffy’s hair, still keeping one hand firmly on her jeans, in case she had any thoughts of retreat.

“I’ve wanted you so long, B,” she whispered. “And I don’t want to screw this up.”

Buffy’s mouth opened wide in surprise for a moment before a wicked grin spread across her face.

“In that case, _F_ ,” Buffy said, “you better do what I tell you.”

Faith grinned in return and leaned forward to capture her lips, whispering, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read/leave kudos/comment.


End file.
